


You Get Right Under My Skin

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Magical restraints, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So responsive," Crowley teased before kissing his way down Dean's chest, pulling his boxers down as he went.</p><p>"Fuck you," the young man snarled, his eyes suddenly stinging with anger and frustration. When Dean was completely naked Crowley stood back to admire the view, still smiling, still happily in control, loving the pitiful look on Dean's face.</p><p>"Oh no, honey . . . <em>I'm</em> going to fuck <em>you</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Right Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic. Please comment to let me know what you all thought! Constructive criticism is welcome as are suggestions for future fics. :) Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Crowley smiled sweetly at Dean but his eyes told a different story. Lust? Anger? No, more like the need to break something. Dean said nothing but stared up at him and imagined punching Crowley in his stupid smug face.

"Now stay still, pet," he purred softly into Dean's ear, "This is going to hurt, I'm _sure_." He leaned down and bit down on Dean's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and hard enough for Dean to let out a small scream. Dean struggled against him but Crowley would have none of it. With a wave of his hand Dean couldn't move a muscle except his neck and head. He let out a little huff of frustration which in turn caused the demon to laugh softly. Crowley stroked a finger down the middle of Dean's face, all the way down to his chest toward the top rim of his boxers. "Sorry, love, but we wouldn't want you to get tired before the fun begins." Dean glared daggers at the demon but Crowley didn't miss Dean licking his lips in anticipation.

Crowley slipped a finger under the band of Dean's boxers and slowly caressed his pubic line, making the hunter shiver uncomfortably. He chuckled again, giving Dean another hungry smile before slowly leaning in and taking one of his nipples into his mouth. The hunter went very still, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side, obviously trying to disconnect from the situation. Crowley bit down to get Dean's attention, causing the hunter to let out a surprised cry before turning to glare at his captor. "So responsive," Crowley teased before kissing his way down Dean's chest, pulling his boxers down as he went.

"Fuck you," the young man snarled, his eyes suddenly stinging with anger and frustration. When Dean was completely naked Crowley stood back to admire the view, still smiling, still happily in control, loving the pitiful look on Dean's face.

"Oh no, honey . . . _I'm_ going to fuck _you_." Flipping Dean over in one fluid motion he repositioned him to lean against the bed with his forearms, his knees now under his chest. This gave the demon a perfect view of Dean's ass which made him impossibly harder than he already was. He couldn't help but grab Dean's ass harshly before slapping his hand down on his right cheek leaving a faint red hand mark and making Dean yelp. Satisfied with the response he struck Dean again and again in the same spot making the handprint noticeably darker. Dean remained perfectly still, as Crowley forced him to, only softly grunting into the bed with each spank.

"It's so pretty, I should almost make it permanent," he purred while lightly teasing the raw skin with his fingertips, "I wonder what your angel would think." Castiel would be furious, of course, and the thought delighted the demon.

Without warning Crowley shoved apart Dean's ass revealing the pink puckered hole. He licked at it once before diving in, forcing his tongue into Dean's tight little cunt. Dean immediately tensed at the intrusion but moaned in spite of himself. "Like that baby? What would Cassie say if he knew how much of a _slut_ you are, Dean?" Dean said nothing but Crowley didn't miss the way Dean struggled against the bonds, stretching his ass up as far as he could, seeking more friction. Eager to oblige, the demon returned to eating Dean's pussy until he was wet enough to slip a finger in.

With his extraordinary demon strength he had no problem fucking his tongue in and out while his slick finger pressed down directly on Deans prostate. The hunter moaned at the sensation, his stoic exterior breaking, leaving him shaking. Crowley loosened his magical bonds and Dean took the opportunity to readjust himself making it easier to push back into Crowley's face. He began wantonly moaning, unable to contain his pleasure any further rocking into Crowey's touch. The demon slipped in another finger earning him a pleasured moan from Dean. Dean was rocking his hips harder now, his cock dripping -- begging to be touched.Before he got too riled up, however, Crowley suddenly pulled away, his smirk unseen to the hunter.

"Go on, baby. Say it." Dean groaned but remained quiet otherwise. Crowley's eyes narrowed and he brought down his hand hard on the raw part of Dean's ass before repeating his command. " _Say it_."

" _Please_." Another hard smack to his ass before Crowley snarled.

"Please what, Dean?" The hunter let out an audible whine.

" _Please_ fuck me, daddy." Crowley's eyes shut closed at the request. He loved seeing Dean like this. He loved playing this little game, letting Dean pretend he didn't want this. Pretending he himself didn't need this. But nothing was as satisfying as hearing those little four words escape his lover's mouth. He let out a little happy sigh as he unzipped his suit pants, revealing his rock hard wet cock that glistened in the dim hotel room light. He made no move to remove any of his other clothing, even still wearing his black silk tie.

"With _pleasure_ , love." In one quick thrust he was buried balls deep into Dean's sweet cunt. Dean gasped and shook from taking Crowley's huge cock, his little hole stretched obscenely tight. He had little time to adjust as Crowley began thrusting I earnest, the sound of skin slapping together and Deans moans filling the room.

"Let's see if we can make you cum with just my cock, _you fucking slut_. Can you do that for me? I'll be so pleased if you do, baby." Dean moaned even louder trying desperately not to cum until Crowley told him to. He had to save face -- he couldn't let Crowley know how much the demon drives him wild -- and besides, he didn't want to upset his daddy now did he?

***  
Dean wakes up refreshed but sore in his hotel room the next morning. There are hand shaped bruises from last night's passions on his hips and the taste of sulphur is still heavy on his tongue. He'll never admit how much it turns him on when Crowley shows up unexpectedly to fuck him raw into some dingy hotel mattress. No, it's easier to blame it all on the demon and secretly hope he returns sooner rather than later. His cock is rock hard just thinking about "next time" and he wonders if Crowley will keep his promise and let Dean ride him "like a good little whore" until they both cum screaming. Just like Dean did last night. Rock hard and desperate for Crowley to come back for round two, he runs to the bathroom to take a cold cold shower.


End file.
